


Sands of Time

by fangirling-feels (xGwenxVeerx)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1926!peter, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dystopia, Future, Historical, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, ah yes this is another idea that i started, and i am HYPED, as stated already, but listen, dystopia!harley, fluff?, i have had this idea in my head for so long, i hope you all will love this story!, might include more starkid references later on, more characters and ships to be added later on, more characters and ships will be added as the story progresses, some might call it an obsession i call it damn good musicals, twisted (starkid musical) reference?, yes it is time for another fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGwenxVeerx/pseuds/fangirling-feels
Summary: turn back the sands of time and save youIf you told Peter a month ago that he would meet a boy from the future, on a quest to perfect his time travel device, and he would become friends with him over time, he would have probably told you that you were lying, before focusing on cleaning up the dining area of the orphanage.If you told Harley that he would finally find an escape from his life in the form of somebody he could finally feel safe around, he would probably laugh and tell you that you were joking. Or at least, that's what he would try to tell himself, because hoping for a life away from the pain he was living in would only end up hurting him more.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sands of Time

“Harls, you’ve got to get out of the workshop, you’ve been cooped in here for hours.”

It was 1 AM in the morning, and Tony was tired. He had been gone for the whole day, having to help Steve and Bucky out over at the garage with some special order that had to be finished as soon as possible. Tony liked hanging out with his best friends, he certainly did, but this time he hadn’t been particularly looking forward to helping them out with this project. It was some sort of car commissioned by the police force, a job that they couldn’t freely decline, knowing that if they did they would join the long list of missing people. Steve had reached out to Tony, asking him for help so they could get this over with as soon as possible, and stay out of trouble for as best as they could. Even though Tony wanted as little as possible to do with any governing body as possible, he couldn’t bring himself to ignore his friends when they needed his help, and he liked Bucky and Steve too much to let them handle with all of it alone. 

Tony had barely stepped into the workshop himself when he heard his younger brother hidden somewhere in the back reply to him.

“As if you haven’t permanently moved in yet.”

Tony smiled to himself, happy that his brother was still joking around after the events of the past week. 

“Perhaps I did,” he said, “but then again, I’m an adult and you’re not, so you have to listen to me, and I’m saying that you need to go to sleep.”

Harley finally turned around to face his brother, exhaust written on his face, yet paired with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Mom and dad never told me to go to sleep when I was working here,” he said, crossing his arms and legs, miraculously not falling out of the chair he was sitting in. "they just let me work here whenever I wanted."

“Wow. Our parents have been gone for less than a week and you’re already pulling that card on me?” Tony said, pulling out his desk chair to take a seat opposite of his younger brother. “Besides, they only let you work here during the day. It is past midnight already, Harls, you need to go to sleep.”

“They’ve gone to jail, not the Bahamas.” Harley wasn’t looking at Tony anymore, obviously distracted by his brother’s words. Tony wanted to reach out to him, knew that the past few days hadn’t been easy for Harley. Yet Harley seemed so disconnected that Tony was afraid he would do more bad than good if he tried to help Harley get through it.

That didn’t mean Tony wasn’t going to try in his own way to help Harley get through it all, hoping that their parents would get back soon. Tony knew, however, that those chances were incredibly small, given that they had simply never returned home from work. Telling Harley that they had been taking away to jail had been easier to explain than to tell him that Tony didn’t know either were they where, hoping that his brother would forgive him for lying when Harley eventually found out the truth.

Besides, it wasn’t as if the government hadn’t been going around, breaking up families left and right, taking anyone away that in some way had been opposing to their leader. Nobody knew where they went to, or what happened to them.

Tony feared for the worst, but knew that he couldn’t show this in front of Harley. He didn’t want his brother to suffer, not even more than they already had to.

“And you will too if you won’t go to bed.” It was an empty threat, Tony never intended to actually hurt Harley in any way, but he knew that staying here was not doing Harley any good. He had to get his brother away from the projects 

Harley turned his chair around at that to return his focus to the little computer that he had laying in front of him. Harley had been working on it for a couple of months now, although Tony suspected it was more a way to stay distracted instead of actually trying to fix something. 

Ever since Bucky had shared his visions earlier that day, Tony had been toying with the idea of escaping their home, their lives, leaving everything they knew behind so they would finally be safe and free from all the restrictions that had been put on their lives in the last few years. Even then, however, Tony knew that the chances of succeeding were slim to none, and he had been hesitant to let the idea grow bigger and beyond his imagination, ready to take on the world with no regards to how badly the people around him would get hurt. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Tony had lost the ones closest to him because of his own stupidity—and hurt himself in the progress—, but if that was all it took to save his little brother, Tony would gladly go all the way out and perhaps even stab himself in the process just to see Harley away from the life they were leading. 

But to do so would mean getting Harley involved in the progress, letting him help out with ideas and hypothesise on what would be the best way to handle all the variables and possibilities to maximise on the desired outcome. Having Harley around would make everything so much easier simply because there was somebody else to catch onto the dumb mistakes Tony would make when it was midnight and he hadn’t slept for four days again. Besides, trying to get Harley as far away from any new project he started was doomed to fail. Better to get him involved from the first second on than to deal with a grumpy Harley because Tony hadn’t trusted him to be able to deal with whatever it was that he was making again.

“Hey Harls, would you go to bed if I told you I might have found a way for us to escape and get to safety, away from this country?”

Before Tony was even done with his sentence he saw Harley perk up, a twinkle reappear in his eyes that he hadn’t seen in days. 

“You really did?”

There was genuine hope in Harley’s voice, a hope they had given up on years ago when the president had managed to get elected a third time. Tony knew that there was a big chance he would end up disappointing his little brother, but if it meant getting to see this side of Harley again it was so worth it.

“What do you think about building a time travel machine together?”

“Uhm, not to disappoint you, but that idea sounds absolutely wack.” 

Tony looked at Harley, trying to let his little brother know that he wasn’t joking, that it was a genuine offer, and that he had no plans of backing out from it. “So, I can assume you’re in?”

Harley smiled at Tony. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Thank you so much for picking this fanfic up! This idea has been floating inside my head for months and I have spent so long planning everything out that I cannot WAIT to show it to you all! ALso a big thank you to my best friend who not only let me rant to her about this fic, but also provided me with some sweet time puns i might or might not be using in the future :)
> 
> If you liked this chapter, make sure to kudo, comment, subscribe, bookmark, share it with your friends, tweet about it on twitter, write about it in your diary, accidentally send it to the wrong groupchat that consists of your university workgroup and not your best friends, send it to your crush so you have something interesting to talk about, tell your parents about it (please don't), rave about it to your favourite barn animals because they are the only ones who don't judge you for reading fanfics, casually mention it to your favourite (or least favourite) teacher, do literally nothing and turn into an actual ghost reader, or whatever floats your goat! If you want to come and talk to me you can find me on my twitter (@sweetyeojinnie) or my curiouscat (@sweetyeojins)! 
> 
> I love you all lots and lots!  
> \- Vera


End file.
